


The Hunger Games Where No One Died

by ninjafrog3



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Yogscast
Genre: It's not really the Hunger Games, just a massive snowball fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what would happen if you crossed the Yogscast with The Hunger Games and a snowball fight? This is what would happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunger Games Where No One Died

**Author's Note:**

> This is really random, I know, but it's really funny. Also, this is only people I remember from the Yogscast as of September 2016.

It was madness. Everyone had turned on each other. Only a few alliances remained...

Kim, Hannah Fiona and Zoey pelted Hat Films with snowballs as they were pelted with snowballs. Sjin, Duncan, Lewis, Sips, Martyn, Nilesy, Rythian and Simon threw as many snowballs at everyone as they could. Hat Films threw snowballs at everyone.

"Hat Films! Alliance!" Kim asked.  
"Sure!" Trott shouted back. The girls teamed up with Hat Films and an all out war began. The Game makes played 'Eye of the Tiger' as the snowball fight continued. Eventually, they gave in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the winners of the 19th Hunger Games, The Yogscast."

"We won!" Lewis shouted triumphantly.  
"Without cheating, for once," said Simon. Everyone laughed and hugged. They had won!


End file.
